


Not my Mother

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is NOT Noct's mom damn it, Ignis is tired of people calling him Noct's mother, M/M, semi public blowjob, so he gives Noct a quick and dirty blowjob, that's...about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis is fed up with people thinking he's Noct's mom.





	Not my Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerevinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/gifts).



> This is pretty stupid, but yeah. I'm tired of him being called Noct's mom too. STOP. Just...stop.

They walked through Lestallum, sweat dripping down their backs. Ignis had long since shed his jacket, and carried it folded over his shoulder. Noctis wiped his brow and groaned.

“It’s so hot,” he muttered.

“So lose the jacket,” Gladio said, striding ahead in nothing but his pants and boots.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Not everyone wants to be shirtless like you.”

“You just don’t want to show off your puny muscles,” Gladio shot back, grinning slightly.

“I got muscles. Just ask Ignis.”

“He has muscles,” Ignis said, not looking up from the fruit he was looking over. He pushed his glasses up his nose with a huff. The heat really was quite unbearable.

“See, Ignis knows,” Noctis said. Gladio snorted. Prompto grinned, snapping a picture.

“That’s adorable,” someone said. Noctis blinked. A woman stood there, watching them. They had seen her around Lestallum before.

“What’s adorable?” Prompto asked, confused. Ignis bought the apple and added it to his bag.

“It’s like Ignis is your mother. You defer to him, look to him to defuse arguments. I bet he takes such good care of you.”

Gladio covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Noctis looked horrified.

“Um…no?” Noctis said.

“I imagine you look to him for comfort too.”

“Not because he thinks he’s his _mother_ ,” Gladio muttered to Prompto. Prompto giggled.

“Do you call him mommy?” Another woman asked.

Ignis growled, shoving his bag and jacket into Prompto’s arms. 

“Oh shit, Iggy’s pissed now,” Prompto said. Gladio grinned. 

“He’s not my mother!” Noctis said. “That’s just, no!”

Ignis stalked up to Noct and wrapped his arm around the prince’s waist. He yanked him close, eyes locked on the women. Ignis lowered his head and kissed Noctis hard, tongue rubbing against Noct’s.

Noctis gasped, clinging to Ignis’ shirt and kissing back enthusiastically. Prompto took a picture, first of Noctis and Ignis kissing and then one of the scandalized faces of the women.

Ignis lifted his head, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kissing Noct. He ran one hand down Noct’s chest, brushing his groin purposely. Noctis sucked in a startled breath, eyes wide.

Ignis rained kisses along Noct’s jaw, eyes hard as he stared at the women.

“Do I look like his mother?” Ignis growled.

The women turned and hurried away as Gladio roared with laughter. 

“That’ll show ‘em, Iggy. Grope the prince in public.”

Ignis turned his head, hair slightly mussed and cheeks flushed.

“Do me a favor, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked sweetly.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Sure thing…Mom.”

Ignis’ head snapped up and he glared at Gladio. He grabbed a tomato and paid for it, then lobbed it straight at Gladio’s head. It burst across his face. Gladio yelped, wiping at his face while Prompto and Noctis howled with laughter.

“Toast. You’re getting toast for dinner.”

“Aw, man, way to go, Gladio,” Prompto whined.

Ignis turned back to look at Noct. Noctis grinned at him. “You want to show me how much you’re _not_ my mother?”

Ignis grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. Noctis winked at Gladio and Prompto as Ignis hauled him past.

Ignis pulled him to an alley and pinned Noct against the wall, kissing him hard.

“Here?” Noctis gasped as Ignis’ hand plunged down the front of his pants.

“I don’t give a damn if anyone walks by,” Ignis growled, nipping at Noct’s jaw. “They can stop and stare for all I care. Maybe if they walk by while I’m sucking you off they’ll know I’m not your bloody mother!”

Noctis moaned as Ignis finally managed to get his pants open and his hardening cock free. Ignis dropped to his knees and swallowed him down with no preamble. Noctis groaned, hips bucking as Ignis started to bob on his length. 

Ignis knew what he was doing. He knew everything Noctis liked and every little trick to bring him to orgasm quickly. Normally he would’ve taken his time, teased and licked and made Noctis beg for it, but Ignis was making a point.

It didn’t take long for Noctis to fist his hand in Ignis’ hair, thrusting lightly into his mouth. “Ignis!” he cried, balls tightening as he shot his load down Ignis’ throat. He kept Ignis pinned against him, and Ignis gladly swallowed everything Noctis offered.

He pulled back and opened his mouth, letting Noctis see his seed pooled on Ignis’ tongue. Noctis yanked Ignis to his feet, kissing him hard.

Ignis pulled back slightly, smiling down at him. He gently tucked Noctis back into his pants and kissed him again.

“Just so you know,” Noctis said, looping his arm through Ignis’ as they headed back to the hotel.

“Yes?” Ignis asked.

“I definitely don’t think you’re my mother.”

Ignis laughed. “Thank the gods for that.”

Ignis drew him to a stop, kissing him again. “We have the rest of the day. Let me show you just how much I’m not your mother.”

“Best plan I’ve heard all year.”

Ignis left some toast for Gladio on the counter, and neither he nor Noctis were heard from for two days.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
